dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Laura (ローラ, Roora) is the best friend of Felicia, the beloved wife of Darren and the loving mother of Justin. She's also the mother-in-law of Julia, grandmother of Daniel, David and James. Appearance Laura is the beautiful human young child and young woman of very slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Laura has the brown eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight dark chocolate brown hair. Over the course of the series, she's has three different hairstyles, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Personality Laura is said to be a well mannered and good natured girl, a kind, caring and gentle attitude, but able to be responsible and firm when needed to be. She also is soft spoken and tender at heart, not easily influenced by false words and slander made to put the ones closest to her down or to turn her against her friends. when that happens, she will fight in their defense and will do anything to keep their name safe. She shows to not give up or lose herself easily. She has also been shown to be calm and composed most of the time. Her weakness however is that she was thought to put other's needs first rather than her own too often, to the point that she has to be reminded that she needs to care and watch out for herself too. She is willing to hurt herself even if it means her close ones avoid the pain. Her loyal attitude to her friends is strong, but sometimes it is this attitude that puts herself in harm that she did not have to go through. Although she is good at hiding her fear, keeping calm and composed without causing much of a fuss, this does not mean she is fearless, yet not cowardly either. Instead of easily slipping up her composure on the spot like most people do, she keeps her fears internally within her and not displaying it to others. It is rarely seen by others for her to loose such control and break down completely on the spot due to fear alone. However she needs to take a few minutes to herself alone to calm herself down, and to not cause paranoia or trauma to herself, due to her bottling up her fears and keeping a calm composure instead of letting it all out. Her such caring and loyal attitude to her close ones is the reason why she does this. If they are in fear, confused, or almost loosing hope, she wants to be able to comfort them, to tell them that everything will be okay, to encourage them not to give up or lose hope and to support them. Laura deeply loves her family, and ready to protects them at the expense of life include Garlic Jr, Lord Slug and King Piccolo. She is very responsible in her duties as mother. Biography Background Laura is born on Dragon Ball King Piccolo Wars She's has first appears on the episode when she was killed along with his husband by King Piccolo and his minions during the King Piccolo wars from roughly 300 years ago when she was 31 years old. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's has first appears in Bardock's visions when on the King Piccolo wars. Power Manga and Anime Laura is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Walking on Water Technique - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multi-Shadow Clone Technique - Equipment Video Games Appearances Laura is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia *Laura's name means Japanese name means (ローラ or Roora) in is English Baby Names the meaning of the name Laura is: The laurel tree or sweet bay tree symbolic of honor and victory. Old name with many variants. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Laura is: Laurel tree or sweet bay tree (symbols of honour and victory). The sonnets of 14th-century Italian poet Petrarch were addressed a lady named Laura, whose identity is still a mystery. Famous Bearer: Fashion designer Laura Ashley. * In Spanish Baby Names the meaning of the name Laura is: Crowned with laurels. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Laura is: Laurel. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Laura is: Crowned with laurels. * It is pronounced LAW-rah, LOR-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Laura is "the bay, or laurel plant". In classical times, a crown was made from the leaves of the bay laurel for heroes or victors as a symbol of honor and victory. The poet Petrarch addressed his sonnets to a Laura. Also made famous as the name of the heroine of the 1940s film "Laura". Laura was also a character on "Little House on the Prarie" from Little House Books. See also Liora. Actresses Laura Dern, Laura Linney; singer Laura Brannigan; First Lady Laura Bush. * Laura's favorite hobbies are cooking, dancing, reading and training. * Laura's favorite food is salmon fish, baked potato and green grapes. * Laura's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Laura has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Gallery team_14__kisaragi_hyomo__hotaru_yumi__seiya_ob-1.jpg|Young Laura reference_yumi_hotaru_by_yumi_ho-d9mhu7w.png kekke_genkai__shinkirogan_by_yumi_ho-d9oolzu.png c__yumi_hiden__toketeiru_kori_no_shouhen_by_da-1.png naruto__the_last_by_yumi_ho-dc1nvmg.png sasuke_shinden_raiko_hen_by_yumi_ho-dawf4zu-1.png yumi_shinkirogan_by_yumi_ho-d9simx0.png emotions_yumi_naruto_the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9rb61g.png yumi_hotaru___naruto__the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9c8yns.png yumi_and_sasuke_filler_by_yumi_ho-danfxdl-1.png i_hurt__but_i_still_forgive_you__by_yumi_ho-dboad5u.png reference_yumi__the_last_by_yumi_ho-d9igpkp.png wedding_reference_sasuke_and_yumi_by_yumi_ho-d-1.png yumi_hotaru_by_yumi_ho-daoujfx.png wedding_sasuke_and_yumi_by_yumi_ho-d9n207s.png|Laura married to Darren uchiha_yumi_naruto__boruto_the_muvie_by_yumi_ho-d9rb5mv.png beautiful_morning_by_yumi_ho-d9mvvsa-1.png happy_birthday__yumi__by_yumi_ho-dbmqaft-1.png happy_birthday__sasuke__by_yumi_ho-dbmq9y3-1.png happy_birthday__sasuke_kun__by_yumi_ho-dab7kyx-1.jpg sasuke_and_yumi__boruto_by_yumi_ho-dboaapf-1.png __new_year_s_time___by_yumi_ho-dbyjqp7-1.png little_Laura_by_yumi_ho-dbsm08u.png|Young Laura gift_for_yumi_by_s_i_m_c_a-dan565t-1.png happy_birthday_sasuke_and_yumi__by_yumi_ho-dck-2.png yumi_chan_by_yumi_ho_d9izklr-fullview.png dbponxw-0c45e274-4786-4807-bedb-67723b98ae6c.png dcbiyij-7ccca5a4-da8f-4a3c-89c7-1ea5b36cf157.png pregnant_yumi_by_yumi_ho_d8w9gb5-pre.png collab__aivi_and_yumi_by_yumi_ho_dbuk0ua-fullview.jpg fleeting_feelings_by_yumi_ho_dcb3dzx-fullview.jpg naruto__the_last__color__by_yumi_ho_d8jfhv3-fullview.jpg d8k4zi2-b515d758-2114-4012-97a1-ae762c1e059d.png starry_midnight_by_yumi_ho_dbqaz0x-fullview.jpg yumi_hiden__toketeiru_kori_no_shouhen_by_yumi_ho_dc00lsn-pre.jpg cm_27__ych___yumi_ho_by_ringoleen_dbv6rpx-pre.jpg yumi_hotaru_by_wilczyca117_d8itrjc-pre.jpg 1_by_yumi_ho_dd2hvl9-fullview.jpg a_piece_of_precious_past_by_yumi_ho_d9ie06g-fullview.jpg the_last_shinkiro_by_yumi_ho_d9t11bm-fullview.jpg hotaru_yumi_thelast_by_yumi_ho_d9vbu36-fullview.jpg yumi_by_yumi_ho_d9b83po-pre.png the_arrival_of_spring_by_yumi_ho_dd455ox-pre.jpg minute_for_a_cup_of_coffee__yumi_hotaru_by_yumi_ho_dd3ziyl-fullview.jpg Under the sakura petals by yumi ho dd55oih-fullview.jpg Ych for yumi ho by hvostik dd62a0b-fullview.jpg New year s time by yumi ho dbyjqp7-fullview.png terumi_mei_and_hotaru_yumi_by_yumi_ho_d9twrfq-pre-1.png db4hvko-4c6d1532-269c-4ae0-a050-280d42dd7a1b.jpg accessories_yumi_shippuden_by_yumi_ho_d9vdtrp-fullview.jpg yumi_hotaru_by_yumi_ho_d8j3729-pre.png hotaru_yumi__naruto__the_last__by_yumi_ho_d8jrvzb-fullview.png _sasuke_shinden__by_yumi_ho_db4hutk-fullview.jpg you_are_like_a_sunrise_by_yumi_ho_dd938cf-fullview.jpg waiting_for_a_miracle_by_yumi_ho_d8qrjv5-fullview.png arttrade_for_yumi_ho_by_hvostik_daqirjn-pre-1.jpg collab__aivi_and_yumi_by_yumi_ho_dbuk0ua-fullview-1.jpg tumblr_ow3fvrokq71vrly7go1_640.png Yumi hiden by yumi ho dd0n6ml-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Orphans Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Video games where Laura is playable